


Justifications

by Lumakins



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Tags aren't Major, Verbal Abuse, depression and anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumakins/pseuds/Lumakins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi knew she had never been perfect, but for some reason that was what her family expected of her. That was why she had to leave the island. She needed something new to fight for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justifications

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is a spoiler for the secret ending of Dream Drop Distance. Otherwise, enjoy!

"I treat you much better than you treat me. You would never survive in any other household: they wouldn't put up with what I deal with."

Kairi was not physically abused, but every word that left her mother's mouth was the legal equivalent. Kairi just took it. While the elder claimed that Kairi had no sympathy, she knew that her mother would never see Kairi's side of things. 

"You always blame your friends and me for doing the wrong thing but you never realize that it's your fault. You say it's because of mental illness but I know that's not true."

Mental illness: it sounded so much worse when put like that. Depression, anxiety, they were common but they were the things that alienated Kairi. No one understood and no one would acknowledge. She had learned to hide it.

"None of your cousins amounted to anything - your aunts and uncles support them. We won't be like that." Kairi could still remember one of their better days when her mother had not succumbed to the call of alcohol when she had said she would support Kairi no matter what. Though she would like to believe her, success was all her mother cared about and so Kairi was not sure if she was lying then or now. She supposed it didn't matter, this wasn't even her real family.

She wondered if her mother remembered the time she walked nearly a mile from home at midnight because she had hit Kairi. She had claimed Kairi had embarrassed her, but even so Kairi did not find that to be a fair excuse.

The thing that hurt most was the implication that she treated her friends horribly and the small doubts that maybe they were true. Maybe she didn't give Selphie as much attention as she should and maybe she got annoyed when Sora ignored her advances. Did that make her a horrible person?

That's why she had to get off the island. She couldn't take these doubts anymore. There had to be other options, someone who would understand. She hoped Sora would, but he was just a child. He was afraid of her and her emotions. She loved him, but that love gave Kairi nothing but another subject for her mother's attacks. She had to continue forward to work for something different.

This was why she led the construction of the raft. This is why she laughed so often and so loudly. This is why her heart was pure. Her opposition couldn't touch her. She would survive and she would be better for it.

And when the day came that she held the keyblade in her hand, that would be why she fought for those who could not fight for themselves.


End file.
